Spider-Girl: The Animated Series
Spider-Girl: The Animated Series '(Also known as ''Spider-Girl: TAS ''or simply ''Spider-Girl) is a web series created by Max Carroll. The series serves as a spin-off of the critically acclaimed Spider-Man: The Animated Series, taking place almost 15 years after the events of the aforementioned series. The series follows a teenage Mayday Parker, daughter of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson, as she becomes the costumed vigilante Spider-Girl after discovering her father's hidden past. She battles several classic MC2 villains along the way as well, such as Crazy Eight, Funny Face, Lady Octopus, Dragon King, Killerwatt, Raptor, and Fury the Goblin Queen, despite her parents' reluctance. Several heroes also make guest appearances, such as American Dream, Darkdevil, Mainframe, the Buzz, and Ladyhawk. Episodes '''Season 1: Learning to Crawl * 1. Legacy: Mayday Parker is a 15 year old sophomore in high school and the captain of her basketball team. During a game, she displays superhuman agility and shatters the backboard. Afterwards, her parents, Peter and Mary Jane Parker, reveal to her her family's secret past. Meanwhile, Normie Osborn, son of the late Harry Osborn, guns for revenge against the original Spider-Man to reclaim the legacy of Norman Osborn, his grandfather and the first Green Goblin. * 2. Choices: Despite her potential to be a hero, May's parents forbid her from ever becoming Spider-Girl again after her battle against Normie Osborn, the third iteration of the Green Goblin, but she is persistent nonetheless, even going as far as creating a makeshift costume. Meanwhile, police reports come in of a hitman, dubbed "Mister Nobody", who can be anywhere at anytime, begin to rise. * 3. Deadly is the Dragon King: When disgruntled Midtown High janitor Carlton Hackmutter discovers an amulet that has mystical properties, he accidentally transforms into a 10-foot tall, orange dragon monster. Seeking revenge on the students of Midtown High, Hackmutter goes on a rampage across the school, prompting May to suit up as Spider-Girl and do battle against the Dragon King to save her friends. * 4. A Touch of Venom: When the fraction of the Venom symbiote that was taken by Curt Connors from Spider-Man years ago escapes custody from Empire State University, it searches for Peter Parker, desperate to reunite with him. Meanwhile, May is in hot water with her parents after the events of the previous episode, until Peter becomes overtaken by the symbiote once more. Now, May must disobey her father's wishes in order to save him. * 5. Bedeviled: When May goes on patrol as Spider-Girl across the docks, she uncovers a robbery in progress being headed by the insane Crazy Eight. However, as Spider-Girl is about to die in the ensuing battle, she is saved by the mysterious vigilante Darkdevil, who warns her to stop playing hero while she can. * 6. Fun 'n' Games: While visiting the Baxter Building with her friend Jimmy Yama, May is caught off guard when a time traveling terrorist known as Spyral attacks the building, stealing an artifact. May intervenes as Spider-Girl, until she is overpowered. However, she receives unintentional aid from the Fantastic Five in stopping him. Meanwhile, Peter has a stroke. * 7. Look Out For Ladyhawk: * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : Season 2: Sins Past * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : Trivia * In A Touch of Venom, instead of becoming the monkier Spider-Venom like in the comics, Peter instead reverts back to his black costumed Spider-Man form that was used in The Alien Costume ''trilogy from the first season of ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series, albeit with a much more aggressive personality. Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Animated Category:Spider-Man